ARIA/Gameplay
[[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] Traits '''Unique Trait - Drone Ensemble:' ARIA, being made up of three different Drone bodies (Booster, Blade, and Bass), has a health meter split into three bars - one for each corresponding Drone. She has just as much health as the rest of the cast, but divided among three bars rather than two. If a Drone is hit when vulnerable, it can takes damage even without being equipped. Additionally, potential damage on a Drone cannot be recovered unless it isn’t currently equipped. Combo Trait - Upload Enders: ARIA can perform special Upload Enders, transferring between Drones while the opponent is still recovering from a combo. This is a much safer way to switch between Drones without risking getting hit during Upload. Instinct Mode - Combat Symphony No. 9: ARIA combines all operational Drones at once, giving her access to the abilities of every available Drone without having to switch. Damage taken is cut and distributed evenly among them, but if all Drones’ life are depleted, they are all destroyed at once. She can also call in Fanfare Drones (Back+HP) to fire small homing blasts at the opponent. For every Drone body lost, ARIA calls in a temporary extra Fanfare Drone as a replacement for more firepower in Instinct Mode, summoning up to three Fanfare Drones at once with two Drone bodies destroyed. Moveset Command Moves * Upload - (3P or 3K) - ARIA disappears into her current Drone and emerges from the next. Punch version changes to top Drone, kick version charges to bottom Drone. Fully invulnerable during transformation, but ARIA is left vulnerable afterwards. * Orchestrate - (Back+HP or Back+HK) - ARIA calls in an unequipped Drone to assist her. Punch version calls the upper-positioned Drone, kick version calls the lower-positioned Drone. ** (Calling in Booster Drone) - The Booster Drone performs a gliding tackle. ** (Calling in Blade Drone) - The Blade Drone delivers a flying uppercut. ** (Calling in Bass Drone) - ''The Bass Drone fires a blast of sonic energy. * '''Hover' - (Hold up, midair, Booster Drone) - ARIA begins to hover using her jet wings, and can move horizontally in midair for a short time. * Interlude - (Forward+HP, Blade Drone) - ARIA spins and brings her blade down. Acts as an overhead. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - ARIA slaps the opponent and then shotgun blasts them away. Special Moves *'Shotgun Blitz' - (QCF+K) - ARIA advances with a flying knee attack and a shotgun blast on hit or block. Button strength determines distance traveled. Invulnerable to low attacks. *'Explosive Arc' - (QCB+K) - ARIA swings her leg upward, leaving an arc of three grenade explosions. Button strength determines attack speed. Invulnerable to high attacks. *'Crescendo' - (QCB+P, Booster Drone) - ARIA advances with a gliding tackle. Light travels forwards, Medium travels diagonally up, Heavy travels straight up. Can be performed midair. *'Allegro' - (DP+P, Blade Drone) - ARIA delivers an attack using her arm-mounted blade. Light is a rising uppercut, Medium is three running slashes, Heavy is two running slashes followed by a rising uppercut. *'Dissonance' - (QCF+P, Bass Drone) - ARIA fires a large sonic blast from her chest cannon. Light is fired along the ground, Medium is fired at chest level, Heavy is fired diagonally upwards. Shadow Move *'Shadow Shotgun Blitz' - (QCF+K+K) - ARIA advances with a sliding knee attack, then shotgun blasts five more times. Invulnerable to projectiles. *'Shadow Explosive Arc' - (QCB+K+K) - ARIA swings her leg up, leaving an arc of five grenade explosions. *'Shadow Crescendo' - (QCB+P+P, Booster Drone) - ARIA advances with a gliding tackle that hits five times. Has one hit of armor. *'Shadow Allegro' - (DP+P+P, Blade Drone) - ARIA delivers a flying uppercut into the air that hits five times. Fully invulnerable. *'Shadow Dissonance' - (QCF+P+P, Bass Drone) - ARIA fires seven sonic blasts from her chest cannon in a large arc all over the screen. Finishers * Ultra Combo: ARIA performs a 26-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a backflip with a shotgun-knee blast. * ULTIMATE: ARIA disappears into her three Drones, which each attack the opponent one after another and launch them into the air. Afterwards they fly away, combining afar into ARIA, who comes swooping down blade-first and strikes the dazed opponent midair in a flash of light. When the light subsides, ARIA's back is turned to the camera and she shoots a glare over her shoulder. External Links *ARIA's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage